


Gameboard

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Highlander100 Challenge#122 "Dark, Light, and Shadow".<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gameboard

Adam Pierson was working late. A display of photos in the deserted hallway caught his eye. "The Game – 5 years". "Good" said the left. "Evil" was on the right.

Adam pulled Darius's photo from the left. With a fond smile he stuck the photo in the center of the display. Then Adam reached for Grayson, on the right side. "Brave and loyal to a fault," he whispered, placing Grayson below Darius. Rebecca's picture was next to be plucked from its place of honor. Adam stared at it.

Researchers arrived the next day to find photos scattered all over the hallway.


End file.
